


Good Afternoon

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: “Good morning, Mara.”She pinches the bridge of her nose, a headache forming. “It’s after noon.”
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Talon Karrde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediMordsith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/gifts).



> "More Talon & Lando please and thank you."

Mara scowls as she navigates through a tangle of clothes and limbs to cross the room. Her boot spills a near-empty glass of luminous spirits across a smattering of sabacc cards.

She throws back the curtains and the pile shifts with a groan. She studies the scene and instantly regrets it.

She pinches the bridge of her nose, a headache forming. “You let him tie you up?”

Karrde flexes hands, wrists bound above his head with a striped blue tie. “Good morning, Mara.”

“It’s after noon.”

Karrde winces.

“Too early,” Lando mumbles, words slurred against Karrde’s chest. “Come back later.”


End file.
